The present invention is generally directed to a system providing an externally donned penile prosthetic device for those struggling to develop or maintain sufficient erection for sexual intercourse. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a system providing such penile prosthetic device equipped with measures for enhanced lifelike replication of a naturally erect penis. During use, the penile prosthetic device takes on much the overall shape, degree of firmness, and warmth of a naturally erect penis, so as to optimize the pleasure and normal physiological response of a user's sexual partner.
Currently, numerous factors such as erectile dysfunction (ED), general fatigue, physiological changes due to aging, psychological/physiological irregularity, and the like are known to impair men's ability to achieve and maintain sufficient penile erection to engage in sexual intercourse. Many men suffer to different degrees from these or other conditions, and are unable to engage in normal sexual relations without the aid of pharmaceutical or other more invasive medical intervention. Even with significant intervention, beneficial results are often not accessible in timely manner, or simply are not consistently reliable. This leads to sexual dissatisfaction, and loss of men's confidence in the inability to satisfy their mates. This in turn leads to further cycles of sexual dysfunction, consequent dissatisfaction and loss of confidence, and so on.
There are various conventional options available to those suffering from ED or other such conditions leading to impaired erection. They include remedial devices, such as vacuum pumps that increase blood flow to the penis; medications such as ingested pills or direct injections into the penis; or, even surgery to place penile implants, for instance. Certain other available options include psychological evaluations, herbal remedies, testosterone treatments, and the like. Still other options include extraneous sexual accessories or implements, like so-called sex toys. Again, these available options suffer in varying degrees from such drawbacks as undue invasiveness, limited accessibility, and unreliable effectiveness.
There is therefore a need for a system which provides minimally invasive and readily accessible measures which enable convenient use, comfort, and satisfaction for both the user and his sexual partner.